


marinette

by maketea



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 19:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18288452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maketea/pseuds/maketea
Summary: marinette.her name, but not at the moment. not to chat noir at least, but he said it like it was.





	marinette

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! the past few days ive been in mlb hell and ,, man i love ladynoir so muc h!!! i hope you enjoy,!

_Marinette_ **_._ **

Her name, but not at the moment. Not to Chat Noir at least, but he said it like it was. Three syllables, each one soft, blown out in a familiar gust of breath when his lips closed and parted, his tongue curled and tapped the roof of his mouth, and he smiled with the haze of her identity hanging in the air.

 _Marinette_.

She had to stop to stare. They had a mission, but her brain had another. _Who was that under the mask?_

 _Marinette_ , in her ears again. His voice — Chat Noir's voice — but not just his.

 _Marinette_ , when she passed him in the hall. _Marinette_ , when he asked to borrow a pencil. _Marinette_ , when she stumbled up to him with a mouthful of nonsensical words, and _Marinette_ when he realised she wouldn't calm down.

The same _Marinette_. The way her name pirouetted from the back of his mouth right to the tip of his tongue, prepared with his friendship and the smile her heart pounded for.

She knew Adrien's _Marinette_ better than anyone's.

“Say that again,” she whispered to Chat.

He couldn't have heard her. Not with the rickshaws, and the cars, and the carousel, and the backpackers and bikers and businessmen cruising below the Eiffel Tower with something to say, a name in their mouths, and she was sure — absolutely certain — if they all said _Marinette_ in a chorus she could distinguish the very cadence of his voice when he called her.

But he heard her. His face changed, somehow, as if the mask no longer fit him, and his guise blew off in the wind, because the name _Chat Noir_ couldn’t possibly belong to the boy in front of her.

“Marinette,” he whispered back with finality, for he must have known. Why else did he look like that? With the hopeful gaze, the flickering lashes, the trembling lips that she wished would say it again, those three syllables, say it to her and not to the girl he thought they had to save.

She reached for his hand. A crisscross of fingers, of a red and black ladder with a loose last rung where their littlest fingers couldn't quite get a grip. Ladybug held Chat Noir's hand, but Marinette felt through the costume, through the superpowers in his leather, into the skin of his palm and the pulse in his wrist and the boy underneath the suit that kept them apart.

“Adrien,” she said, and squeezed his hand.

He took in a breath. “Marinette.”

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment if you liked it ^^


End file.
